PONGA UNA MASCOTA EN SU VIDA
by LaraG
Summary: One shot! Mi pareja favorita: HHr! Harry va a buscar a Hermione al campo de quidditch y allí se encuentra con algo que no le gusta demasiado. Pero una noche recibe una visita inesperada...


"PONGA UNA MASCOTA EN SU VIDA"

Harry entró en la biblioteca y se dirigió directamente a la mesa que solía ocupar Hermione. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts respetaban tácitamente su asiento los escasos momentos en que ella no se encontraba allí, porque la fidelidad de Hermione a su querida biblioteca era ya algo que ninguno cuestionaba. Sin embargo, en plena época de preparación de los EXTASIS, todos los asientos estaban ocupados menos el de ella. Eso sí, la mesa estaba abarrotada de libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinta, como si ella hubiese estado allí unos segundos antes.

"¿Has visto a Hermione?" -le preguntó a Neville Longbottom, que estaba en el asiento de al lado.

"Mmmmm... sí, se ha ido hace diez minutos" -respondió Neville mordisqueando nervioso el extremo de la pluma, mientras hacía un esquema de las plantas que se podían emplear para las pociones adormecedoras.

"¿Sabes dónde ha ido?" -insistió _el-niño-que-vivió-para-tocarle-las-narices-a-Voldemort_.

"Sí, Thomas la vino a buscar, porque Krum quería verla" -Neville, no contento con mordisquear la pluma, hacía lo mismo ahora con las uñas de su mano izquierda. "Se fue al campo de quidditch, creo..."

Harry asintió y salió de la biblioteca. Krum se había lesionado hacía un año y, como de momento no podía competir, había aceptado el puesto de profesor de vuelo que le había ofrecido Dumbledore. Harry estaba encantado, porque también le ayudaba a entrenarse, pero no se hacía muchas ilusiones: Viktor estaba casi restablecido del todo y el mes siguiente volvería a jugar en la liga búlgara de quidditch. De todos modos, se alegraba por él: Krum siempre le había caído muy bien.

Cuando salió del castillo en dirección al campo de quidditch, Harry tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para impedir que el brillante sol primaveral lo cegase. Hacía un tiempo estupendo, que no invitaba precisamente a encerrarse en la biblioteca a estudiar para los exámenes. Todo su cuerpo le pedía coger su saeta de fuego y volar un rato por encima de los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero no podía ser. Además, tenía que hablar con Hermione.

Harry y Hermione llevaban un año intentando transformarse en animagos, y estaban a punto de conseguirlo.

Harry quería volver a intentarlo esa noche, y estaba buscando a Hermione para localizar un sitio apropiado, porque la torre de astronomía estaba demasiado... digamos... concurrida, con la tensión que se había adueñado de los estudiantes antes de los exámenes. Necesitaban quemar adrenalina. Pero claro, eso no ayudaba mucho a concentrarse en la transformación en animago. Sobre todo cuando Harry se moría de ganas de estar haciendo lo mismo que todas aquellas parejitas que se encontraban por los rincones, precisamente con la chica que estaba con él en aquellos momentos, visiblemente incómoda ante el espectáculo y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Harry resopló. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de solucionar aquel problemilla que tenía con Hermione. O sea, que tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerle entender a la chica que ya no sentía simplemente un fraternal afecto hacia ella, y al mismo tiempo no arriesgar la amistad que compartían si ella lo rechazaba. Y aunque Harry había tenido aquella breve relación con Cho y una algo más duradera y absolutamente clandestina con Tonks (para sorpresa de Ron y Hermione), se veía a sí mismo demasiado inexperto para manejar aquello.

El sol brillaba intensamente y el calor era pegajoso. Harry, que iba en mangas de camisa, se desabrochó los botones del cuello, se aflojó la corbata del uniforme y se subió las mangas. Se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con el borde de la camisa, pero antes de ponérselas, vio una figura borrosa e inmóvil a la entrada del campo de quidditch. Intentó ver quién era, pero sin gafas no veía nada. Mientras seguía acercándose, terminó de limpiar los cristales, se ajustó la montura sobre la nariz, y deseó que se lo tragase la tierra.

No era una figura.

Eran dos. Pero muy cerca una de la otra.

Eran Hermione y Krum. Besándose.

"Por Dios, que no me hayan visto" -rezó.

Inútil.

Krum, que estaba de frente a él, se separó de Hermione y lo señaló con la mano. La chica se giró bruscamente y fijó su mirada asustada en Harry, que se dio la vuelta bruscamente y echó a andar en dirección al castillo, rogando mentalmente por que siguiesen a lo suyo y lo dejasen volver en paz.

"¡Harry!" -oyó gritar a Hermione. Pero Harry no se volvió, ni aminoró el paso. Oyó que alguien corría detrás de él, alguien que lo cogía bruscamente del brazo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, para encontrarse a una Hermione despeinada y con las mejillas enrojecidas. "¡Harry, espera!"

"No pasa nada, Hermione, ya hablaremos luego, no quiero... eh... interrumpiros" -le contestó el-niño-que-vivió-para-tener-gafe-con-las-chicas, con un inequívoco mosqueo en la voz, echando a andar de nuevo.

"No interrumpías nada, Harry" -explicó Hermione pasándose los dedos entre el pelo para acabar más despeinada todavía.

Harry se volvió bruscamente.

"¿Ah, no?" -preguntó con sarcasmo, al tiempo que pensaba: "vamos, Harry, no lo estropees, contrólate, que se va a notar..." -"pues yo diría que estabais practicando para ir esta noche a la torre de Astronomía, ¿sabes?"

Hermione se puso tan colorada que parecía emitir luz.

"Harry, no es eso, yo..." -murmuró Hermione.

Pero Harry había echado a andar de nuevo, obviamente poco dispuesto a seguir con la conversación. En realidad, Hermione no tenía que darle ningún tipo de explicación, porque ellos tan sólo eran amigos, y los dos lo sabían. Harry estaba siendo invadido por un montón de emociones contradictorias: se odiaba un poco a sí mismo por montar aquel numerito sin ningún motivo, pero no podía evitar la furia que sentía, contra Hermione, contra Krum, y hasta contra sí mismo, por no haberse decidido antes a hablar con su amiga.

Desde ese momento, Harry había estado evitando a Hermione durante dos días. No es que mostrase irritación con ella, pero estaba frío y algo distante, y ella no sabía cómo aclarar las cosas con él. Porque había mucho que aclarar. Ron se encontraba en medio, y no entendía nada. Era evidente que algo les había pasado, pero tampoco es que estuviesen enfadados. Se trataban con extrema corrección, pero de forma forzada. Y ya no habían vuelto a reunirse para seguir tratando de convertirse en animagos.

"¿Vas a seguir estudiando mucho rato?" -le preguntó Ron a Harry, que leía un tratado sobre transformación animal a la luz de su varita.

"Sí, un poco" -contestó Harry. "Quiero conseguir esto antes de que termine el curso".

"¿Y Hermione?" -aprovechó para preguntar Ron. "¿Es que ya no lo hacéis juntos?"

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano. "Está muy ocupada con otras cosas" -contestó vagamente.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando tanto Ron como el resto de sus compañeros de cuarto dormía profundamente, Harry oyó un ruido tenue, como un gemido. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero cuando el ruido se oyó de nuevo, descorrió las cortinas de la cama y escrutó la oscuridad del cuarto.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" -susurró.

"Miau..." -un cachorro de gato lo miraba con expresión desvalida desde los pies de su cama. Era de pelo largo, de color caramelo, tiritaba con el frío y tenía una mirada lastimera.

"¡Eh...! ¿Qué haces tú aquí, pequeñajo?" -le preguntó con una sonrisa, al tiempo que recogía el cachorro del suelo y lo metía en la cama con él. El animalito se resistió unos segundos, pero cuando Harry lo apoyó en su pecho y le acarició el pelo entre las orejas, el gatito cerró los ojos y empezó a ronronear como una locomotora. "Vaya, te gustan los mimos, ¿eh? Buen chico..." -susurraba Harry encantado con su descubrimiento. El gatito disfrutaba como un loco de las caricias del chico, hasta tal punto que terminó por ponerse panza arriba para que Harry le rascase la barriga. "¿Oye, y de dónde sales tú? ¿Tienes dueño?" -le preguntó al gato, aún sabiendo que no podría contestarle. Pero el gatito, súbitamente, saltó de la cama de Harry y lo miró desde el suelo, como queriendo que lo siguiese.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" -le preguntó Harry al ver que el gato avanzaba unos centímetros y se paraba, lo miraba y maullaba suavemente. "Sí, es evidente. Bueno, espera que coja el mapa del merodeador y te sigo..."

Harry cogió el mapa, hizo aparecer el plano de Hogwarts utilizando las palabras mágicas y salió de la habitación siguiendo al gatito, cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad. Recorrieron pasillos y corredores hasta llegar a la torre de Astronomía, donde, curiosamente, no había nadie. Por el camino, Harry consultó el mapa varias veces, y lo que vio lo hizo enarcar las cejas y sonreír misteriosamente. El gatito se movía con rapidez, pero con una cierta torpeza en los saltos debida a su corta edad. Finalmente, llegaron a un aula que Harry no había visto nunca, una suerte de sala común pero bastante más pequeña. El gatito tomó impulso y dio un salto para subirse a uno de los sofás, con tan mala suerte que calculó mal el salto y se estampó de bigotes contra uno de los brazos. Se quedó unos instantes tumbado de espaldas, hasta que se levantó con cierta inestabilidad y una mirada un tanto bizca. Lo intentó de nuevo, pegándose esta vez un sopapo morrocotudo y quedándose medio atontado por el golpe. Harry se arrodilló, lo tomó en brazos con delicadeza y lo depositó con exquisito cuidado sobre el sofá.

"Ya está bien, Hermione, vas a hacerte daño de verdad" -le dijo al gatito con voz afectuosa.

El cachorro sufrió una transformación en cuestión de segundos, al cabo de los cuales ya no había un cachorro sentado en el sofá, sino una Hermione con aspecto dolorido que se frotaba la nariz.

"¡Ay, qué daño!" -exclamó la chica mientras se masajeaba la zona magullada. "¿Cómo sabías que era yo? ¿El mapa?"

"El mapa del merodeador nunca miente, ya lo sabes" -contestó Harry sentándose a su lado. "Mi enhorabuena: ya has conseguido transformarte. Sabía que serías un gato, pero no sabía que tenías espíritu de cachorrillo"

Hermione frunció el ceño. "La transformación no es del todo correcta... tengo que perfeccionarla. Debería ser capaz de transformarme en un gato adulto"

Harry suspiró y se levantó del sofá.

"Bueno, y ahora que ya me has demostrado de qué eres capaz, no te importará que me vaya a dormir otra vez, ¿verdad?" -replicó con voz cansada. "Tengo sueño y yo todavía no he logrado transformarme".

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Harry llevaba un pijama de cuadros escoceses que le quedaba grande y unas zapatillas viejas. Nada sexy. Y sin embargo, en aquel momento le pareció irresistible. Lo agarró de una de las mangas y lo sentó junto a ella de nuevo, en el sofá.

"No te vayas, Harry, por favor... me gustaría explicarte lo que viste el otro día..." -murmuró Hermione.

"No tienes que explicarme nada, Hermione, por favor..."-contestó Harry volviendo a levantarse. "No es asunto mío si..."

"Krum se marcha" -lo interrumpió Hermione impaciente. "Vuelve a Bulgaria la semana que viene. Viktor y yo tuvimos una... historia... cuando estábamos en quinto, pero ahora sólo somos amigos. Viktor... quería retomar aquella historia cuando vino este año a hacerse cargo de las clases de vuelo, pero yo no quise. Aún así, el otro día me preguntó si algun día podríamos volver a ser algo más que amigos, pero le dije que no" -Hermione explicó todo esto muy rápido, como si tuviese miedo de que no le diese tiempo a decirlo todo. "Nos estábamos despidiendo cuando apareciste tú".

"¿Y siempre os despedís así?" -preguntó Harry sintiendo cómo una intensa sensación de alivio lo invadía.

"Sí" -contestó simplemente Hermione. "Pero sólo somos amigos".

El cerebro de Harry empezaba a trabajar rápidamente, atando cabos a medida que se daba cuenta de algunas cosas.

"¿Y por qué me cuentas todo esto?" -le preguntó a su amiga. Hermione enrojeció hasta el escaso escote que dejaba ver su pijama infantil con un estampado de... Garfield.

"Yo... no quería que te quedases con la idea de que Krum y yo... bueno..." -la bruja más lista de Hogwarts empezó a tartamudear.

Harry avanzó y se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando las manos en sus hombros y haciendo que la espalda de Hermione descansase sobre el respaldo del sofá.

"¿Te das cuenta de que te he metido en mi cama y te he estado acariciando la barriga?" -le preguntó con la voz algo más ronca, aproximando su rostro al de ella.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, cada vez más colorada.

"Y por cómo ronroneabas, parecía gustarte bastante" -Harry se acercaba cada vez más a Hermione, hasta que sus rostros quedaron separados por sólo unos centímetros. "¿Me equivoco?"

Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza. Harry la miró durante unos instantes que a ella le parecieron interminables, hasta que el chico le cogió la barbilla y la besó con toda la pasión que había reprimido los últimos meses, levantándola del sofá lentamente. Hermione se dejó llevar, como levitando, hasta que Harry la fue atrayendo hacia él y la envolvió completamente entre sus brazos.

Horas más tarde, cuando unos sonrientes, sonrojados y despeinados Harry y Hermione volvían a la sala común de Gryffindor abrazados bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, éste soltó una risa ahogada.

"¿Qué pasa?" -susurró Hermione bajo la capa.

"Tenía razón un anuncio que vi en una tienda de animales cerca de Privet Drive, el verano pasado" -explicó su amigo disimulando la risa.

"¿Y qué decía el anuncio?" -preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Decía: "Si quiere ser feliz, ponga un gatito en su vida"" -respondió Harry recibiendo una colleja de Hermione.


End file.
